


Tel-tor (Bond)

by oneyoudonotsee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Emotionally Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Good Parent Amanda Grayson, Heartbreak, Hurt James T. Kirk, Hurt Spock (Star Trek), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Sarek in a good dad, protective Michael Burnham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneyoudonotsee/pseuds/oneyoudonotsee
Summary: Spock hadn’t told his boyfriends Jim and Leonard about his sister Michael, misunderstandings happened and people say and do things they shouldn’t have.(A more descriptive summary inside if your curious!)





	1. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> When a Vulcan bonds it’s the ultimate display of affection. To share each other’s thoughts and mind is not something to take lightly. The bond is something wonderful but it can also bring on the most agonizing pain. To be cut of from the bond will cause immense pain to all parties involved, well at least if they are Vulcan.
> 
> When the enterprise dock in Los Angeles for a short leave Spock tries to slip away and when Jim and Bones follow him they see something and without further investigation they draw a conclusion that may come to change everything.

The moment Spock stepped into the room he was knocked backwards as someone practically threw themselves into him. Spock was strong enough to manage to keep both of them standing, he had also half expected it so it didn’t cough him of guard.  
“Spock!” Michael smiled as she wrapped her arms around him. Spock had long since accepted that Michael would never treat him as anything but her little brother returned the hug, a bit stiff but it seemed to have been enough. The next thing he knows Michael punches him in the arm.  
“How dare you be gone this long?” She said but Spock could easily see through her seemingly angry fasade. “And what’s this i’ve heard about my little brother getting some action?”  
Spock leaned his head to the side. “I’m unsure as to what you’re referring to. Being the first officer on a starfleet ship, it is expected that you will participate in battles, it is highly unlikely that-”  
“Not what i mean.” Michael said, covering his mouth with her hand. “I don’t mean it that way.”  
“Then i ask again, to what are you referring?” Spock asked.  
“Dear brother.” Michael smiled, more liked grinned. “I am of course referring to Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy.” 

Spock could tell that his ears must have gone slightly green when Michael’s eyes widened and she started laughing.  
“Who would have thought.” She said before taking ahold of Spock's hand and casting him a soft smile. “Are they treating you well?”  
“I fail to see why that would concern-” Spock started but was quickly interrupted.  
“I’m your sister and i love you.” Michael said, leaning in to press a quick kiss on Spock’s cheek. “It’s my job to look out for you, so i ask again, are they treating you well?”  
“Yes.” Spock said with a sigh and Michael drawback to flash him a smile.  
“Good.” She said. “When do i get to meet them?”

Spock avoided her eyes for a couple of seconds, gathering his thoughts before opening his mouth.  
“We.. haven’t discussed family or.. anything of that sort.” He said. “It’s not something that.. comes up in a conversation.”  
“They don’t know about me.” Michael said and Spock picked up the small amount of disappointment in her voice.  
“I’m sorry if i’ve caused you any-” Spock started but was once again interrupted.  
“It’s okay Spock.” Michael laughed before taking her hand and pulling it through Spock's hair, messing it up. “I understand, take your time.”

Spock couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly. Most people wouldn’t even have noticed it but Michael knew him well enough to noticed it and she laughed.  
“Now what do you say about taking your big sister out for a drink? I’m heading out tomorrow morning.” Michael smiled and quickly dragged him out of the room before he could answer. Once they exited Spock felt something tingle in the back of his mind but he didn’t look further into it. He had never really blocked his bond with Jim and McCoy before so he wasn’t sure what it was supposed to feel like. That in mind he hadn’t blocked it fully, it was more like he was hiding from the other two. He wasn’t ready to tell them about Michael because he wasn’t sure how they would react and therefore the logical answer was to hid from them. 

If he had done a more in depth analysis he would have noticed the distress his bond mates where in and the overwhelming sadness that washed over them. He would maybe even have noticed the two men standing, partly hidden behind a pillar not far away from the room he just left, but at last, he didn’t. 

 

\---------------

 

Bones had to drag Jim back to the ship as the captain had seemingly zoned out. He wasn’t sure exactly what he had been expecting when they had followed Spock. At first he was sure the Vulcan was only going for a walk. He had grown a bit worried when he had felt Spock pull away from there bond, now Bones and Jim where human but they could still parchily feel the bond Spock had forged with them. The worrying thing was that by what Spock had told them, which wasn’t that much, the bond was very important to the Vulcan and Bones wasn’t sure what it meant when Spock seemingly shielded his mind from them. It had never happened before and as soon as it did both Jim and Bones had felt it and it hasn't exactly been a pleasurable experience. It hadn’t hurt but it felt.. empty, like they had lost something of themselves. 

For better or worst they had managed to find a spot that gave them a full view of the room, and the person Spock was meeting. It was to far away for Bones or Jim to see exactly who it was but it was close enough to know what was going on. They knew how Spock felt about body contact and it was weird seeing him hug someone, especially where other people could see him. It took a couple of seconds before everything fell in place. In Bones opinion it was quite clear what was going on and Jim seemed to have figured it out also. It was painful watching Spock interact with the person for a couple of minutes before they both left. Bones noting how Spock let the person grab his arm and pull him from the room without complaints. Bones dragged Jim back to the enterprise soon after.

“What just happened?” Jim asked once they were both seated in captains quarters and Bones hated the other’s tone of voice. Jim wasn’t angry, not even a little but he just sounded so.. confused, so unsure. The worst part was that he didn’t know what to say, he didn’t have the answer to Jim’s question so he just sat there, his hand holding onto Jim’s.  
“How could he do this?” Jim asked and once again Bones had no answer for him but the questions continued. “What’s going on? It’s not true right? This isn’t really happening is it?”  
Somewhere amongst the questions Jim broke down, burying his head in Bones shoulder and just cried and that was it for the doctor. If Jim wasn’t going to be angry then he sure as hell was. Spock might claim to be half human, to be able to feel emotions but if that was true he wouldn’t have done this.

“Fucking bastard.” 

 

\---------------

 

Spock noticed something was wrong the moment he lifted the blocks on his mind. His heart missed a beat when an overwhelming feeling of sadness shot through him and he immediately feared that something had happened to Jim or Leonard.

“Is everything alright?”

He shot out the quick question before quickly steering his steps towards the enterprise, hoping to find his lovers there. On his way he shot out a few more questions trough there bonds but he couldn’t get any answered and he was just about to board the ship when it suddenly all stopped. He stopped dead in his tracks as pain shot through his mind and if it wasn’t for the people around him he would have fallen to his knees but he didn't want to make a scene. He managed to get inside and to his relief it was empty. He leaned against the well, the pain in his head having dulled a bit but he couldn’t figure out what was happening. His head was suddenly so very empty, it took him some times before he realised he could no longer feel either Jim or Leonard and he could feel himself panicking. Something must have happened, they might be in danger, they might be..

Bursts of pain shot through him as he made him way around the ship which was mostly deserted, he needed to find them. He frantically searched, he ignored the growing pain as he walked towards Jim’s quarters, hoping to find at least one of them there.  
Without thinking Spock placed his hand on the scanner to open the door but stopped when it flashed red. He was sure he must have done something wrong and he tried again but got the same response. Somehow he was locked out of the room.  
“Jim! Leonard!” He yelled, just loud enough for it to be heard inside the room. “Are you in there? Is something wrong?”

He heard a sound coming from inside the room, something falling to the floor and he immediately knew something was going on in there and he needed to get inside, to make sure Jim and Leonard was okay.  
“Open the door.” He said, banging his fist against the door. He didn’t know what he hoped for but when the small panel to the left of the door lit up and Leonard’s face appeared he felt a small relife. The doctor seemed okay, there wasn’t anything to give away any injuries but his face was more stern than usual.  
“Leonard.” Spock let out a breath and pushed down the pain. “Are you well?”  
“What are you doing here Commander?” Leonard asked and Spock froze, it had been a long time since the doctor had called him that, it had been a long time since he last heard Leonard use such a cold tone towards him.  
“I.. was worried.” Spock said. “I.. there’s something wrong with the bond. I can’t feel you, or Jim, and i wanted to make sure you were alright.” 

Leonard looked at him, his gaze holding nothing but resentment and Spock was sure he could see anger in the other’s eyes but he couldn’t determine why. Something must have happened, something he wasn’t aware of.  
“Fuck of you green blooded bastard.” Leonard said and Spock lost his breath. It wasn’t unusual for the doctor to use such vulgar language but it was usually said with a undertone of love but this time, the doctor sounded like he really meant it.  
“I don’t understand.” Spock said, trying to sort through the information he had gathered this far. “Has something happened?”  
“You could say that.” Leonard said. “Me and Jim have had a little chat and we’ve come to realize some things.”  
Spock didn’t say anything, not only did he want the doctor to continue but he was also afraid that if he opened his mouth he would not be able to control the pain any more. It felt like someone was pulling him apart, like his mind was slowly, piece by piece being dissolved. 

“We don’t want you here.” Leonard said and even though Spock immediately concluded what it meant he pushed it away because it couldn’t be true. The pain must be clouding his logic.  
“What.. Do you..” Spock asked, not able to complete the question but under the understanding that the doctor would get it.  
“God damn Vulcans.” Leonard cursed and Spock flinched back. “We’ve had enough, you’ve made it quite clear that you don’t understand emotions and i have to say i’m not surprised. You would be better of going back to Vulcan.”

The screen turned black but Spock could do nothing more then stare at it. He tried to make sense of it all, tried to push the pain away to clear his head. Words flashed before him, people, places, memories. He didn’t understand, he couldn’t come to a logical explanation. He flinched at the thought, logic was what brought him here, to much logic, no enough emotions. In the end he came to a conclusion, the only thing that seemed to make sense. 

“To human for Vulcan. To Vulcan for humans.”


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock returns home and Michael tries to get to the bottom of what happened

It took some time but Spock finally realised what had happened, why he was in pain. Jim and Leonard had shut him out of the bond, they had cut him of and it hurt. He had been in pain before, battles, accidents, but never like this. His mind was constantly reaching out, trying to get ahold of his bond mates but everytime it crashed into a wall. 

He didn’t know what the next logical step would be, what he should do, where he should go. Everything was hazy and he couldn’t keep anything straight. He needed to get away, they wanted him to go away. He don’t know how but he managed to make his way out and into a shuttlecraft where he nearly fell to the floor. He got into the driver seat and somehow, with what little strength he had left he took of.

 

\-----------

 

Sarek wasn’t expecting any visitors so when he heard a aircraft land outside he stood up. Amanda who had been sitting reading beside him looked up, not having heard the same thing.   
“It seems we have an unexpected visitor.” He said before walking towards the front door.   
The craft that had landed outside was starfleet which most likely meant that it was either Spock or Michael and giving the circumstances it was most likely it was Michael since Spock would have made sure to let them know he was coming. 

Sarek waited for a couple of seconds but when nothing happened he walked out, towards the craft. It wasn’t like Michael to keep them waiting, she would be halfway to the house before she had even landed properly. He stopped outside the pod and waited for it to open, in the corner of his eye she could see that Amanda had come out as well and was standing at the front door. As more time passed Sarek walked over to the craft and pressed the button to open the door. The inside was fairly dark and at first he couldn’t see anyone. He took a step inside and that’s when he noticed someone sitting in the front seat, he couldn't also hear something sounding like faint sobbs. 

He walked up to the front seat and immediately noted that it wasn’t, in fact, Michael. It only took him a second to realise that something wasn’t right. Spock was seemingly unconscious and judging by how he looked and the sound he was making he was clearly not well.   
“Who is it love!?” Amanda’s voice was heard from the outside and Sarek quickly unbuckled his son and lifted him up from the seat. The most logical thing to do right now would be to get him inside where he could examen Spock more closely to determine what was wrong. 

“Oh god!” Amanda yelled and started running towards them as soon as Sarek emerged from the craft. “What happened? What’s wrong with him?”  
“I am unsure at the moment.” Sarek said as he quickly started walking towards the house. Amanda, having gotten her initial shock under control, ran ahead and opened the door for her husband.   
Sarek contemplated carrying his son up to his bedroom but found that it would be more logical to set Spock down on the couch and try to get an understanding of what was happening. 

Amanda hovered around them, her distress evident but Sarek pushed it aside. He placed a hand either side of his son's face and closed his eyes. As soon as he reached out all he could feel was pain. He couldn’t make out anything, what had happened, what was wrong, nothing. There was only pain and before he had the chance to think about it Sarek pulled away, it was too much. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Amanda asked as soon as he opened his eyes.  
“I.. I don’t..” Sarek was well aware of the fact that his voice was shaking. “I do not know what’s wrong.”  
“What do you mean you don’t know?!” Amanda near intil yelled and Sarek pulled her down so she was sitting beside him.   
“He’s in pain and i can’t seem to see past it.” He said. “I will try again but i need you to stay calm.” Amanda took a couple of deep breaths and nodded. “You need to send a message to Michael, it is unlikely but she might be able to tell us what happened.”

 

\-----------

 

Michael was getting ready to take her shift at the bridge when she got a call from her mother. This wasn’t anything out of the ordinary since she talked with her at least one every other day and Michael was going to just tell her mother that she would call back but when she answered it her face fell. Her mother looked panicked and the tear tracks could clearly be seen on her face.   
“What has happened?” Michael asked, not having any idea what could have made her mother like this. “Is Sarek alright?”  
“It’s Spock.” Amanda said, her voice trembling.   
“Is he okay?” Michael asked, knowing fully well that if something had happened she should have been notified. “What happened?”

“We don’t know.” Amanda answered. “He came here, Sarek doesn't know what’s wrong with him but.. he.. Spock isn’t doing well. He’s unconscious right now and.. he looks to be in very much pain.”  
“I meet him two days ago.” Michael mumbled, trying to remember every detail about that day. “He was fine, nothing was wrong.”  
“Are you sure?” Amanda asked. “There wasn’t anything out of the ordinary? Something he did? Something he said?”  
“No, he.. Spock was.. He was Spock.” Michael said, suddenly uncertain about her own memories. “We meet up, talked, i teased him like i always do, we had a drink, we talked about..”   
“What did you talk about?” Amanda asked.

“Stuff.” Michael said, she had just realised something. “You should call Captain James T.Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy. They work with him, they are his- They would know if something happened.”  
“I need to get back to Sarek.” Amanda said.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Michael said. “I’ll call them, just concentrate on making sure Spock is take care of.   
“I love you.” Amanda said before the call ended. 

 

\-----------

 

When Amanda entered the room she immediately noticed that her husband once again was leaned over Spock and she noted that Sarek seemed to be distressed. His eyes was tightly closed and he was breathing harder then usually and she quickly sat down beside them. She knew better then to disturb the moment but she hoped her presence would make things easier. She only wished she could do more to ease her son’s suffering. 

 

\-----------

 

Michael was thankful her captain had granted her a leave. They had left earth just a couple of hours ago and getting one if the ships smaller aircrafts would not take long. She had a bad feeling about it and if anyone would know what happened to Spock it would be Captain Jim and Dr McCoy and she wasn’t going to just call them, she needed to meet them. Before going she had looked up and noticed that the enterprise wasn’t going to go out again until next week so they should both still be in Los Angeles. 

She wasn’t going to just show up so she tried calling either the captain or doctor beforehand but none of her calls were answered and the bad feeling in her stomach only grew. If something had happened to them it could have something to do with Spock’s state but at the same time, if something had happened it should be all over the news. She wasn’t sure where she should begin so she went where most of the starfleet where when they were on shore leave. It was a large bar just outside the starfleet compound but she couldn’t seem to find them but she did spot a person who might know something. After Spock got his position at the enterprise she had looked through everything she could get on the people he was working on, after all, as a sister she needed to make sure Spock had people watching his back. 

"Ensign Chekov!” She said as she sat down beside the young russian at the bar.   
“Da?” He said, looking like a deer in headlight. “Who are you?”  
“My name is Michael Burnham.” Michael replied, she must admit that even though he wasn’t her type the kid was adorable.   
“What do you want?” A voice cut in and a man suddenly appeared beside Chekov, an arm slung over the Ensign’s shoulder. “He’s taken if that’s what your thinking about.”  
“Hikaru.” Chekov hissed under his breath and Michael shook her head.  
“I’m not here to steal your man.” She said. “I’m looking for Captain Kirk and Dr McCoy, do you know where they are?”

“Vhat do you want with the Keptin?” Chekov asked, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.   
“I have some questions for him.” Michael explained, she understood the suspicion but she really didn’t have time for this.   
“What kind of questions?” Sulu asked.  
“It’s very urgent, could you tell me where he is?” Michael said, trying to make it sound as important as it was but both men looked at her silent. “Look, it’s about Spock.”

 

Sulu looked at her suspiciously but Chekov seemed to have zoned out a couple of seconds before he suddenly broke out in a bright smile.  
“You are Spock’s Michael, da!” He said, clapping his hands together. “I didn't realize you were woman!”  
Sulu cast his boyfriend a confused look to which Chekov just replied with a shrug. “People tell me things.”  
“Yes, i’m Spock’s Michael and i really need to get ahold of Captain Kirk or Doctor McCoy.”

After the initial suspicion Chekov turned out to be a big help, even volunteering to take her to the captain quarters so she wouldn’t get lost and nobody would stop her. Once they reached the door he enthusiastically shook her hand before excusing himself and dragging Sulu down the corridor, leaving Michael alone by outside the captain quarters.   
She placed a few rappid knocks on the door and then a couple more when nobody opened it.  
“Bloody hell stopp, i’m coming!” An angry voice was heard from the inside and seconds later the door opened revealing Dr McCoy who’s eyes grew large when he saw her. “You?”  
“Who is it?” Another voice asked and seconds after the captain came into view and just as the good doctor his eyes widened. “What are you doing here?” 

Momentarily take aback by the comment Michael quickly pulled herself together. “I’m here because of Spock, i need to talk to you.”  
“We have nothing to say to you.” The doctor hissed and moved to close the door but Michael quickly slid into the room before it could close.  
“What do you want?” Jim sighed, getting a better look at him he really did look like shit so something must have happened.  
“When was the last time either of you saw Spock?” She asked. “Was there something wrong with him? Something out of the ordinary.”  
Both men exchanged glances before MCCoy spoke up in a cold tone. “Shouldn’t you be able to figure that out, i mean your probably the last person who saw him.”

Michael didn’t like the sound of this. She had yet to understand what had happened but this whole conversation seemed to be heading in a bad direction.  
“I saw Spock two days ago.” She stated. “I do believe you would have seen him sometimes after that.”  
“Why don’t you just ask him yourself?” Kirk spoke up. “Why come to us?”  
“Because you’re his boyfriends and i can’t ask him right now because something is wrong with him.” Michael said and for the first time since this all started she could feel the panic creeping up on her. “Because i don’t know what’s going on and if anyone should know it’s you two. I have no idea what i can do, i don’t know what i’m supposed to do. I want nothing more then to go to Vulcan and see him but i can’t because he’s not well and i don’t know what i’m supposed to do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, when i started the story i wasn't sure where i wanted to go with it but this is where i ended up. I hope you like it and feel free to comment what you think down below, i’m always looking for tips and feedback and it's nice to know what people think.
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates


	3. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they be forgiven?

Silence fell over the room and the only thing Michael could hear was her own heavy breathing before Kirk spoke up.  
“You really love him then?” He asked and the question sounded so dumb in Michael’s head.  
“Do i love him?” She asked, as if it wasn’t obvious. “Of course i love him, he’s my little brother!”  
“Your what!?” Both Kirk and McCoy asked, there voices ringing in Michael’s ears.   
“How can.. Spock doesn't have siblings..” Kirk said, like he was completely sure of that fact. “Your not even Vulcan.”  
“Sarek and Amanda adopted me when i was young.” Michael said, she didn’t have time for this. “Now tell me what the hell is going on!”

Both Kirk and McCoy looked at each other and MIchael didn’t like the look of guilt evendent on there faces. Something was very very wrong and she didn’t like it. Why couldn’t they just say what the hell had happened.  
“You said that Spock was..” McCoy said, searching for the right words. “You said he was.. that something was wrong with him?”  
“I don’t have time for this!” Michael said. “Tell me what happened!”

 

Amanda was once again near panic when he watched her husband once again pulling away from their son and shaking his head. Sarek had tried over and over again but he could never understand what was wrong and every time he came back he looked more pain than before.   
She was beyond worried for Spock but she also realised that this was leading nowhere and when Mickael called she pulled Sarek aside to take the call with her. 

“Did you find anything out?” Amanda asked as soon as the call came through.  
“Wuh tel-tor.” Was the first thing out of her mouth and Amanda could feel Sarek stiffen beside her.   
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“It’s a long story.” Michael said. “I’m on my way to Vulcan with Spock’s bond mates, things happened, misunderstandings and it seems like Spock was shut out of the bond.”  
“Can’t they just reopen the bond?” Amanda asked, she might not have a vast knowledge of a vulcan but she still understood what was going on.   
“They tried but something is hindering them.” Michael said. “I’m hoping Sarek can help them once we get there.”

 

Michael didn’t even try to land softly, there was no time and as soon as they craft was on ground she ushered Kirk and McCoy out of it and towards the house. She realised this might not be how you want to meet your boyfriend’s parents. Both humans looked like shit, not to mention the blooming bruce on both of their cheeks, Michael was only human after all and she sometimes let her emotions control her actions. 

Her mother had of course explained Spock’s condition but Michael’s heart still stopped when her eyes fell on the couch. Spock was ghostly pail and his breaths came in short gasps.   
“Michael.” Sarek nodded towards her and she quickly ushered Kirk and McCoy before him.  
“This is Captain James T.Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy.” She said. “Their Spock’s bond mates and they will do anything to help.”

“Good.” Sarek said and Michael was sure his voice sounded colder then usual but she couldn’t blame him. Sarek might be a Vulcan but he was also a father. “I need to perform a mind melt on one of you, the other should go to Spock.”  
The two humans wasted no time as McCoy gave Kirk a quick nood before stepping up to Sarek. Kirk shot the Vulcan a quick glance before going over the where spock was lying. The captain hesitated when he got closer and stopped a meter away from the couch. Michael quickly pushed him closer before Sarek reached out and placed his fingers on either side of McCoy’s face. 

Neither Michael or Amanda had any ideas about what was supposed to happen but they were quite shocked when both Kirk and McCoy let out pained cries. Kirk fell to the ground beside the couch, clutching his head while McCoy remain standing but Michael noted the tears on his face. This continued for a couple of minutes, right until Sarek pulled back. 

McCoy sunk to the floor once the Vulcan had moved, he was breathing hard and he made no attempt to try and dry his tears. Sarek seemed to pay him no mind as he walked up to his son who’s breaths had calmed down and he looked more peaceful then he had before.   
“How is he?” Michael asked.  
“He’s resting.” Sarek said. “He will most likely make a full recovery in a couple of days.”  
“Most likely?” Amanda asked, not ling the phrasing her husband used.  
“There is, as far as i understand, a risk that his mind might have sustained permanent damage but the chance that that happened is..” Sarek looked at his wife. “Not very likely.”

 

Both Kirk and McCoy was out cold for at least ten hours after the ordeal and Amanda had made sure they were taken care of. She had her suspicion about what had come to pass but she wasn’t going to turn her son’s bondmates away. She would have to confront them later about it but right now she tried her best to make them comfortable because she knew that’s what Spock would want. 

In the meantime she was happy having Michael tell her everything about them she knew, including how they all came to work together and Amanda understood. Captain Kirk was a stark opposite to Spock but there was something irely familiar about them and doctor McCoy seemed to be a clever man, someone Spock could talk with on a logical level. If Amanda had to admit, from the photos Michael had shown her the three looked very cute together. Even so she wasn’t going to let thing whole ordeal just slide under the rug. 

“So..” Amanda started while she sat across from Kirk and McCoy at the table. Sarek had gone to run some errands and Michael was keeping a still sleeping Spock company. “Care to tell me about what happened?”  
“Ma’am..” Kirk started, exchanging a fleeting glance with McCoy before turning back towards her. “It was a misunderstanding and we acted without thinking. We didn’t think about the consequences and it’s our fault that this all happened.”  
Amanda nodded, she had already figured out it was something like that but she just sat there waiting for them to continue. 

“Spock never told us about Michael.” McCoy said and that did sound like something Spock would do. “The enterprise needed some repairs and we had been granted a couple of days leave. Spock tried to sneak away as soon as we landed but Jim and i followed him and.. he was meeting up with Michael.”  
It made sense now, amanda didn’t really need more information to understand the events that had followed but she wasn’t going to interrupt the two men.   
“We didn’t know what to do with the information and..” Kirk continued. “He shealded himself from us, there was only one thing that really made sense, especially when we didn’t have all the facts. We didn’t let him explain.”

Silence fell over the kitchen as Amanda looked the two men over. They looked extremely guilty and very concerned which was only normal. She believed it had all been a mistake and that the two were truly sorry for how things had gone. It was also evidently that the two of the regretted everything and that they did truly love Spock and that was all she could have ever asked for. 

“I understand.” She said, smiling as she stood up and walked around the table. “All i ask is that you never, ever do something like this again. I want you to swear you’ll always be there for Spock and that you will love him.”  
“Yes!” “Of course.”

Amanda nodded before pulling the two men into a hug, both of them freezing for a couple of seconds. She was very happy that Spock had found love, that he had found people that cared for him. That was really all a mother hoped for.   
“Now go up and look after Spock.” She smiled before nudging them towards the stairs. “I think he would appreciate you being there if he wakes up.”

 

Spock didn’t wake up for the following two days and even though Sarek insisted it wasn’t anything to fret about Jim and McCoy did, in fact, fret about it. They had put up residence in Spock's room, they took turns sleeping so one of them would always be by Spock’s side. McCoy would sit on the chair beside Spock’s bed, talking to the Vulcan about research or a new theory he had. Kirk had taken up the habit of reading Spock stories when he had found a couple of books in a drawer. It was all very sweat, or if you asked Michael it was so cute she felt sick.   
The first sign that Spock was waking up was came late an evening when both Jim and Bones was sitting beside the bed, talking in low voices. That’s why they were able to hear Spock mumbling something. At first none of them were able to understand but after it happened a couple of times they realised Spock was mumbling their names.   
“It’s okay.” Jim said, sitting down on the floor before the bed. He reached out and grabbed ahold of Spock's hand and squeezed it softly. “Everything is okay, were here.”

The two men waited for what seemed like hours before Spock slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before focusing on Jim who was still sitting in front of him.  
“Jim?” He asked, his voice sounding more strained than usual.   
“Yeah, it’s me.” Jim smiled before pulling Bones down beside him. “Leonard is here as well.”  
“What.. Where am i?” Spock asked, looking around the room. “It looks like.. but it can’t..”  
“Were on Vulcan Spock.” Bones said, reaching out to place his hand on Spock and Jim’s. 

“Why am i here?” Spock asked, seemingly puzzled by the fact before turning to look at them with confusion. “Why are you here? I thought that.. I thought you didn’t want to see me?”  
“No Spock, no.” Jim quickly said. “We.. We messed up okay, we messed up big time. We didn’t think and.. were so sorry.”  
“Why are you sorry?” Spock asked.  
“Why are we..? Why are we sorry?” Bones repeated. “Bloody hell Spock, we could have killed you, we said things we didn’t mean and we hurt you.”  
“I fail to see why you should be sorry.” Spock said, turning his head a bit to the side. “I understand why you would think that i wasn’t a.. valid part of the relationship. It’s very logical why you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore, after all i do not understand human emotions. I may not be purely Vulcan but i was raised as one and therefor-”

“Shut up Spock.” Bones said and Spock stopped. He couldn’t understand why they were here, or why the doctors voice didn’t sound as cold as it had before. There was some things that was a bit unclear, like how he had gotten here and what had happened but he clearly remembered that Jim and Leonard had told him they didn’t want to continue their relationship with Spock. He remembered every word the doctor had said to him and it had been a logical decision for them to make. Spock wasn’t good with emotion, being it understanding other’s emotion or his own. In hindsight he should have realised something like that would take a toll on both Jim and Leonard. 

“We didn’t mean it Spock.” Jim said and it was first then that Spock realised the captain was holding his hand. “We love you Spock and we made a mistake.”  
“Jim’s right.” Bones nodded. “We misunderstood a situation and we didn’t talk to you about it before drawing conclusions. This whole mess is because of us and all we can do now is to ask you for forgiveness.”   
“I am, as of now, not sure about what took place but..” Spock started. “No matter what it was i will always forgive you.”  
“You green blooded bastard.” Bones mumbled before pulling both Jim and Spock into a hug. 

Spock couldn’t help but to relax into the hug, the doctor's words rigging in his ear. They were vulgar and very unnecessary but their was that undertone of love that told Spock the doctor didn’t mean for it to be an insult. Spock would have to get the exact details of what had transpired but right now he didn’t find it necessary because what mattered right now was that Jim and Leonard was here, that they didn’t mean anything they had said to him and that they still loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter, I've had a nasty writers block but i promised you to get this chapter up by today so i didn't let myself sleep until i finished it. I hope you like it and feel free to comment what you think down below, i’m always looking for tips and feedback and it's nice to know what people think.
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates
> 
> Ps. The next chapter is an epilogue of sorts and is going to be a bit short so i'll get it up tomorrow!


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happily ever after

“I still fail to see the need for this.” Sarek said as he watched his wife fuss over his son. “This is highly unnecessary.”  
“Shut up love.” Amanda shot him a warning glance. “Vulcans have their rituals and we have ours. I find this very necessary and i’m so happy you agreed to this Spock.”  
“Since both Jim and Leonard are humans it is only logical that they would want to go through with it.” Spock said, staring straight out the window as his mother made sure everything was in order. “As their partner it is logical for me to take part in it.”

The window was overlooking a large gathering of people. All dressed up and chatting excitedly with each other. Spock must admit that he had rather looked forward to this day, if only to see Jim and Leonard happy. He knew that to human this was a big event in their life and even though he failed to see the reason for an event this scale he didn’t protest. This was more Jim and Leonard’s day then his and if it was what they wanted he would do it without questions. 

“Everything is ready!” Michael’s voice was heard behind him and he quickly turned to look at her. “Looking good spock, go get them tiger!”  
Spock only cast her a puzled look before he headed towards the door. Behind him he could hear her mother give out a soft sob but it was his understanding that that was a normal reaction to this day so he ignored it.

 

\------------

 

“Don’t cry mom.” Michael said, putting her arm around her mother. “This is a happy day isn’t it?”  
Amanda just shot her a sharp glance. “My little baby is getting married, i have the right to cry as much as i like.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, at the end. I hope you like it and i would be very grateful if you left a comment about what you think. I’m always looking for tips and feedback that can help me improve my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very new to the Star Trek fandom but as a devoted writer with some sadistic tendencies i had contribute to the fandom with my own angsty little story. I hope you like it and feel free to comment what you think down below, i’m always looking for tips and feedback and it's nice to know what people think. 
> 
> Comment = motivation = Faster updates


End file.
